Change
by fandomsofparanormal
Summary: "But now while looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed his appearance was a bit altered. It all had to do with his hair. Stiles has had his hair short since before he could remember. Now was different. He felt he needed to be a bit different. He wanted to look different. He wanted to feel different in some way." One shot.


**Hello people of fanfiction that have stumbled across my oneshot. I got this idea recently yet never got the chance to write it. I havent gotten through every single fanfiction to see if people have written about Stiles's hair or not so I decided to write one. I mean c'mon who hasnt thought about the fact that they changed Stiles's hair for season three and didn't have anyone speak of it or react to it. I dont know maybe it is a bigger deal to me but hey whatever. Here's my thought on how Stiles decided to grow his hair out.**

**Enjoy immensley if you please. I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Review? :)**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski peered at himself in the small mirror above his bathroom sink. His long fingers brushed over the hair on his head, well the little bit of hair that was actually there. It was the slightest bit longer than what was customary to his style. Never the less, he would be going to get his head shaved tomorrow, as he does every three weeks.

While looking at himself his mind wandered away. His thoughts landed on the subject of change. Everything in his life had been changing recently and everyone around him had too.

Scott, well he was a freaking werewolf for God's sake. This geeky, scrawny kid, who got asthma attacks at the blink of an eye, ended up with athletic, handsome, and gained more muscle than one should acquire in the matter of a few weeks.

Even with knowing Allison only a year, she had changed quickly as well. When Scott and Stiles met her, the beginning of sophomore year, she was innocent and sweet. After going through a phase of becoming a psychotic werewolf hunter, much like Gerard, her grandfather, she now was less innocent, more of a fighter, but less unhinged. Stiles had seen her recently as well and her hair went from long dark waves to short brown curls.

The love of his life Lydia even became a much different person. Of course he'd be able to notice if she cut an inch off of her strawberry hair so this was more obvious to him, than anyone else. Stiles never thought Lydia would even talk to him, he hoped, but he never surely thought it would happen. But now, they had become acquaintances and after Lydia learned more of the supernatural and weird side of Beacon Hills, she showed herself useful.

Everyone else developed into new people. Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Erika had all changed...definitely Erika, but not Stiles.

So that's where his thoughts landed on the fact that he did not change like the rest of his friends. Since the beginning of Scott's journey into being a werewolf, he has always been there to figure out a solution, or an almost solution to the problem. From werewolf hunters, to Derek and Peter, then to Gerard and Matt and Jackson as the Kanima, he was there with the brainpower. He didn't grow super powers, or insane muscles, although he got a bit toned in his abdomen and arms from fighting off the supernatural. He was as jittery and hyper as usual, no matter how much medicine he took.

So what was there about him that was different?

Clearly nothing. Not that he really minded.

But now while looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed his appearance was a bit altered. It all had to do with his hair. Stiles has had his hair long since before he could remember. The only other time it had grown out was either when his mother forgot how to shave it and his father was too busy at work, or when she got sick and he didn't want to hassle his father about it. But even then it didn't get that long.

For most of his young life, Scott had the long hair and he had the buzz cut. Simple as that. He didn't think of changing it and neither did Scott. Well until recently. Another change he had. He once asked his mom which hair style she would prefer, saying he only wanted to make her happy, and she replied saying she enjoyed his buzz.

Once his love for Lydia Martin grew more and more real, he asked Scott what he should do, considering his mother wasn't there anymore. Scott told him changing his hair style wasn't going to get Lydia to like him. She'd fall for him for him, he was sure of it. So into high school he went with the same hair.

Now was different. He felt he needed to be a bit different. He wanted to look different. He wanted to feel different in some way. That wasn't changing his body into a werewolf, He probably would never do that, it was too extreme. But hair, hair was simple.

That's when he decided he would cancel his appointment with the barber tomorrow.

He preceded to text his father, knowing he'd get the text sooner or later, leaving a message stating he didn't want to go to the barber. Sheriff Stilinski soon replied with a _why stiles?_ And Stiles just sent one word back.**_ Change_**.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Stiles decided to grow out his hair and it was unbelievably fast and surprising how quick it had grown. At first it hadn't need anything to put in it for it to look presentable. He had to comb through it, which he never had to do before, showering was enough before. But Stiles surely did go out and buy a small black comb.

But that had only been for a little while that he didn't need product for it. He purchased conditioner, which he felt slightly embarrassed about. He always stereotyped girls for only using it. He also bought, gel and a small think of hair spray.

He had only been styling it for a couple of days but now he decided to do something with it. He made the bit of bangs he had curl upward and a soft tufts of hair sticking up. It took him a while to actually get it right, considering he wasn't very experienced with hair styling. Stiles surely wasn't a stylist, no matter what he nicknamed himself.

It was the first time he was hanging out with Scott that his hair was visibly noticeable. They had hung out for about a week straight, after the night in his bathroom deciding to change his hair, so Scott didn't see anything different.

Then when they actually couldn't be physically with each other, like when he was with Isaac, Derek and Jackson doing werewolf business, it had begun to look different.

When they would video chat on their computers at night, Stiles would throw on a baseball cap to hide it because he didn't want Scott knowing about it yet. He felt a little silly about it, but it was his own change that he wanted his best friend to see in person.

A few days later, Stiles drove over to Scott's house to finally reveal his new do, only to find out he wasn't even home.

It happened like that for a little bit. Scott ended up going with Derek, Isaac, and Jackson on some werewolf thing and Stiles wasn't able to see him. Then Scott went on a weekend vacation only with Mrs. McCall.

Finally after what felt like a decade he was able to see his best friend again, conveniently when his hair got longer.

Scott hopped into the passenger side and turned to say hi to his friend and his mouth immediately opened and his eyes bugged out.

"Stiles!?" Scott exclaimed. Stiles smirked at him. "What is it Scott?"

"Dude! Your hair. What happened?" Scott's eyes were still wide.

"Do you not like it? Because I can go home and shave it. I was just trying to be different."

"No man I think it looks awesome! I don't think I have ever seen your hair long. Wow that's awesome. New and improved look, Stiles."

"Thanks Scotty." Stiles smirked and turned back to his steering wheel getting ready to drive. Surprisingly content that Scott liked it.

* * *

It got weirder for Stiles getting into junior year. He hadn't seen Lydia most of the summer, nor did Scott see Allison, well except for the awkward encounter coming back from the tattoo parlor. He didn't really see Isaac over the summer, not that he particularly cared for the guy, nor did he see Boyd or didn't really comment on his hair since he hadn't known Stiles long enough to know his long hair was not the norm. So no one really was there to encounter this new Stiles.

But people in school surely started to notice him. He'd be walking to his locker, or sitting at his desk in class and he'd hear the various whispers. Girls and a few boys included, oddly enough. Some actually made him smile.

_"Is that Stilinski?"_

_"What did he grow up over the summer; he used to look like he was twelve."_

_"Did you see Stiles Stilinski's hair?"_

_"That Stiles kid kind of looks hot."_

Stiles liked the attention to this new change in his hair. But best of all was when he saw Lydia for the first time. again.

"Stiles, you grew your hair out?" She said appearing to him at his locker with Allison.

"Yeah, thought I could be a little different, since you all are changing and what not, maybe so could I."

"Well I like it. Makes you look..." She paused and Stiles was scared she wasn't going to finish. Worried she was just coming up with a lie. But sure enough she did continue talking and sounded quite genuine. "...handsome." She gave him a small smile and sauntered away in her usual Lydia way to her first period class.

Stiles vowed to himself not to cut his hair again, and slap Scott for the lousy advice he gave him years ago.


End file.
